It: The Legend of Royal Woods
by cruzj2018
Summary: In this AU, Lincoln and his friends, "The Loser's Club" encounter a killer clown that may have been responsible for the death of Lincoln's little sister and the disappearance of other kids in town. It comes out every 27 years to feast on children and its up to Lincoln and the losers to try and stop this monster.


**Hi everyone. As you can tell by the title of this story, i'm going to write a crossover story between the Loud House and one of Stephen King's most popular novels, It. In this story, Lincoln and his group of friends are the losers' club in this AU, Lincoln feels guilty over the death of his little sister Lana at the hands of the monster that lives in the sewers of Royal Woods and comes out every 27 years, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and soon, everyone in Royal Woods is in danger and it's up to Lincoln and his friends to bring this clown down.**

**Each Loud House character is going to represent a character in It along with their voice actors both as kids and adults:**

**.Lincoln Loud (age 12- Tex Hammond or Asher Bishop/ age 39- Ryan Reynolds) is representing Bill Denbrough; leader of the losers' club who lives with his parents and nine sisters. Lincoln's guilt over the death of his little sister Lana has him develop a severe speech impediment. Lincoln eventually moves to Great Lakes City to become a successful comic book artist alongside his best friend Clyde McBride. Lincoln is married to his childhood sweetheart Ronnie Anne Santiago.**

**.Clyde McBride (age 12- Andre Robinson/ age 39- Kevin Hart) is representing Eddie Kasprak; Lincoln's best friend and son of overprotective parents Harold and Howard McBride and a fellow member of the loser's club. As an adult, he's Lincoln's partner as a comic book writer in Great Lakes City. Clyde is married to Ronnie Anne's best friend Sid Chang.**

**.Rusty Spokes (age 12- Wyatt Griswold/ age 39- Jay Baruchel) is representing Richie Tozier. Rusty is the wannabe ladies man and comic relief of the group. Everytime he attempts to make a move with girls, he always messes it up and girls just laugh at him. As an adult, he becomes a popular radio host in Los Angeles.**

**.Liam Elliot (age 12- Lara Jill Miller/ age 39- Blake Shelton) is representing Ben Hanscom. Liam is a typical farm boy and is one of Lincoln's friends but is constantly bullied because of him being a farmer boy and his southern accent. As an adult, Liam moved to Madison, Wisconsin and owns his own farm where he lives happily with his wife Tabby.**

**.Zach Gurdle (age 12- Jessica DiCicco/ age 39- Ben Stiller) is representing Mike Hanlon. Zach is a boy who is obsessed with conspiracy theories and the history of Royal Woods. He's always had a secret crush of fellow loser, Stella. Zach grows up to be the principle of Royal Woods High School and notifies the losers of Its return.**

**.Stella Tju (age 12- Haley Tju/ age 39- Mila Kunis) is representing Beverly Marsh. The daughter of an overbearing family and her father is very abusive. Being one of the newest kids in Royal Woods, a lot of rumors have gone around about her being a sexual rebel, mostly spread by Chandler. Stella feels very close to all of the losers, the first group of friends she's had since she moved. As an adult, Stella works as a designer working with Lincoln's older sister Leni at her fashion company in New York. She also has an abusive, controlling boyfriend named Paul.**

**.Simon Sharp (age 12- Atticus Shaffer/ age 39- David Spade) is representing Stanley Uris. Simon is the younger brother of Sam Sharp, Lincoln's older sister Luna's girlfriend. (Since we haven't really seen Simon on the show so far, I've decided to base Simon on the design created by JaviSuzumiya on deviantart as i'm a big fan of his work and choose a voice actor I think would fit his Simon design.) Simon is one of the newest member of the losers' club, as he is very religious due to pressure from his family. He grows up to become a video game designer living in Sacramento.**

**.Chandler McCann (age 13- Daniel DiVenere/ age 40- James Franco) is representing Henry Bowers. The local Royal Woods bully and psychopath. He constantly bullies and picks on Lincoln's friends especially Lincoln and calls him feminine insults for living in a house full of women and getting a cavity search. After the attacks of 2017, Chandler is arrested for the deaths Pennywise's been responsible for and was declared mentally insane.**

**Everyone else in both the Loud House and It are the same throughout. I've even got something special for a certain character for the Loud's side. **

**.Lana Loud (Grey DeLisle), one of Lincoln's younger sisters and Lola's twin sister. Lana was killed by Pennywise the Dancing Clown during a rainstorm in 2016 and she was never found.**

**.Lily Loud (age 2- Grey DeLisle/ age 29- Hailee Steinfeld), Lincoln's youngest sister. While many of the Louds blame Lincoln for Lana's death, Lily was one of the few sisters along with Leni who believes Lincoln about the truth of what happened to Lana. She loves her big brother and always comes to visit him every chance she gets which is all the time. Lily grown up is an upcoming artist/ photographer who lives in Great Lakes City to be close to her brother.**

**.Leni Loud (Liliana Mumy), Lincoln's second oldest sister. While being the stereotypical "Dumb Blond", Leni truly has a heart of gold. Leni loves her family but is usually closest to her brother Lincoln. Even though most of the girls in the Loud House blame Lincoln over Lana's disappearance, Leni doesn't. She comforts her little brother and always try to cheer him up. Leni also believes Lincoln about Pennywise. Grown up, she now is the head of a huge fashion company in New York.**

**.Ronnie Anne Santiago (age 12- Izabella Alvarez/ age 39- Gal Gadot) is Lincoln's friend and future wife. Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's love interest and former bully. She moved to Great Lakes City before the events of the story were she met her BFF Sid Chang. Ronnie Anne learns of Lana's disappearance and doesn't blame Lincoln for it. As an adult, she becomes a professional skateboarder.**

**.Sid Chang (age 13- Leah Mei Gold/ age 40- Awkwafina) is Ronnie Anne's Best Friend and Clyde's future wife. Sid never met Clyde until he came with Lincoln to Great Lakes City for College. As an adult, Sid works as a vet for the local zoo. **

**There are a bunch more things about the Louds especially an idea I have for one of the parents but I'm gonna wait for you guys to read it first.**

**As for It, this side will have elements from both the 1990 miniseries but a majority of the good stuff will be from the 2017 and 2019 films. Pennywise himself in my story will be the Bill Skarsgard Pennywise.**

**And just as a heads up, since I'm going to be following closely to 2017 and 2019 movies along with the original novel, this will be rated M for swears and violence and sexual content.**

**And now, I give you a tale of fear and friendship. Enjoy.**


End file.
